It is known to provide optical glasses to correct for ametropia of the human eye, such as myopia, hyperopia, or astigmatism. Further, optical glasses may be provided to limit the exposure to light, for example in sunglasses, which may or may not correct for ametropia of the human eye. Similarly, optical glasses may be provided with polarizers to reduce glare from reflecting surfaces, such as a body of water or a wet road.
Customers have now more choices than ever to purchase eyewear that is customized to their individual needs and preferences. With the increase in choices, the complexity of selecting eyewear increases, too. Moreover, there are various external parameters that need to be taken into account when selecting optimal glasses. For example, spectacle glasses should not only manifest the wearer's aesthetic preferences, but must also be suitable for the viewing habits and the lifestyle of the wearer. Thus, it becomes more difficult for a customer to select spectacle glasses that not only correct the customer's vision, but which also accommodate the customer's lifestyle.
Conversely, it is also becoming more complex to recommend spectacle lenses to a customer. For example, an ophthalmologist or optometrist is not only tasked with determining the refractive error of the eye, but also with taking into account external parameters, such as viewing habits, when recommending a particular type of spectacle lens. What is more, when selecting a spectacle lens, different customers may prefer explanations with different levels of detail about the underlying optical properties of a spectacle lens that make the spectacle lens particularly suitable for them.